


Still In My Heart

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Iroh Adopts Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: Someone comes back into Zuko's life and Zuko starts questioning his place in his uncle's heart.
Relationships: Iroh & Lu Ten, Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten & Zuko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Still In My Heart

Zuko wasn’t jealous, no jealousy was for children and he was an adult and not just any adult but the Firelord ~~at least for now until Lu Ten claims his birthright~~. He was happy for his uncle, no, he was thrilled for his uncle. He had his son back and now everything in his life is back to being whole. ~~Now his uncle doesn’t need him anymore, he has his real son back.~~

He truly was happy that Lu Ten never died he really was but he’s still not over the shock of it. Then there's some part of him… Some part of him that wishes Lu Ten would have stayed dead… He wishes he didn’t feel like this, he knew if uncle knew that he would surely hate him. He was just his uncle’s nephew after all… And Lu Ten was his son.

Zuko shoves his bitter feelings to the back of his mind. Today is a happy day, he gets to see his uncle and someone he never thought he’d be able to meet again. He steps into the Jasmine dragon “Hi… Uncle… And Lu Ten…” He greets. His uncle’s jovial demeanor drops and he starts to look worried. “Zuko, what’s wrong?” he asked. “Nothing’s wrong, uncle. I don’t know what you mean.” He forces out and tries to give his worried-looking uncle and confused cousin a smile. His uncle’s eyes narrow “Zuko, I have raised you on my own for the past three years, I know something is wrong. What’s on your mind?” He says. “Wait? You’ve been raising him, dad? What happened to Aunt Ursa and Uncle Ozai? Shouldn’t they be raising him since they are his parents? What have I missed?” Lu Ten cuts in looking even more confused.

His uncle starts explaining what happened the past few years and so Zuko decides to try and leave while his uncle’s distracted. “Zuko I see you trying to leave, come back here.” His uncle calls out before he’s even halfway through the shop. Zuko grumbles and crosses his arms but returns and sits down. “Why do you want to leave so soon?” Lu Ten asks. “Zuko doesn’t want to talk about what’s bothering him.” His uncle says before he can even open his mouth to speak. “That’s not true! Nothing is bothering me. I don’t know what makes you think that. I just have Firelord stuff to do…” he defends.

“I know something is bothering you Zuko, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s the problem.” Uncle tells him “Nothing is the problem! Shouldn’t you be talking to your son Lu Ten right now? I bet you have lots of things to catch up on.” he yells out before storming out of the tea shop.

He decides to go back to the fire nation, it’s not like he’s needed here, his uncle has his son back and can now live in peaceful bliss for the rest of his life with Lu Ten. He knows it’s rude to just go back home without informing his uncle but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Once he’s back home he tries to numb the pain by digging into his paperwork and duties. He doesn’t want to think about his uncle or his cousin knowing that with Lu Ten back his uncle won’t care for him as much as he used to. Why would he? He has his real son back. Zuko was a replacement to fill the void that Lu Ten’s “death” left in his uncle’s heart.

A few weeks later he’s still busying himself with work and ignores all the letters that are sent to him, he just wants to be left alone. He knows he should face his uncle and talk about their relationship but he wants to put it off for as long as he can. It hurts knowing he won’t have a father’s love anymore.

Unfortunately, it seems the universe had other plans. The day started off normal, he woke up at his desk and dived headfirst into his duties. But around the middle of the day, he has to leave his paperwork because there is a commotion at the entrance of the palace. When he enters the foyer he sees his uncle and cousin there with guards that look to be carrying a bunch of nicknacks. “Uncle, what are you doing here?” He asked surprised. Lu Ten looks confused and said “What do you mean? You knew we were coming, didn’t you? We sent you a bunch of letters telling you we were going to move in back to the palace.” Zuko had to stop himself from facepalming, he knew he should have read those letters. Zuko looks at them with a sheepish face “You didn’t read the letters, did you?” Lu Ten deadpans. Zuko laughs awkwardly a little before confirming his cousin’s suspicions.

Lu Ten sighs before saying “Well if you read our letters you would have known we have something we wanted to talk to you about. Dad and I have been talking and we think it’s in your best interest if I take the throne…” His uncle cuts in “Now before you say anything, hear us out first. You are Firelord right now because you were the only one that could lead the Fire Nation to peace since you are young and you haven’t done anything as bad as I have against the other nations. You became Firelord because there was no other choice but you shouldn’t have to be. You are a teenager and you deserve a chance to be a teenager and be able to grow up. With Lu Ten taking the throne you won’t have to worry about running a nation. Lu Ten will take the throne for a while until you are truly ready to become Firelord.” 

They frame it like they are doing him a favor but Zuko knows better, he knows it’s just so they can go back to how it should have been. But Zuko also knows he can’t argue… He won’t be able to deal with the pain of his uncle actively fighting against him so he agrees. “Ok… That sounds good… I’ll give the crown to Lu Ten… When will be a good time to do it?” His uncle looks at him concerned but says “Well first we have to reintroduce Lu Ten to the Fire Nation and the rest of the world which could take a while but I’m hoping to be able to have it done within the next few months.

The next few hours were a blur to Zuko as he listens to his uncle and cousin discuss the details. After everything is settled and a proper plan is devised Zuko excuses himself and goes to sulk in his room. He knew that with Lu Ten back that Lu Ten would eventually become Firelord, it was his birthright but it still hurt. He feels like he's being replaced which in a way he kind of is. 

Zuko tried his best to stay out of his uncle and cousin’s way and when he did come across them he made some sort of excuse up that he needed to tend to. He was only around them when it was absolutely necessary and even then he would avoid being too near or even talking to them. They sometimes try to talk to him but Zuko brushes them off or starts focusing on what they are supposed to do.

Zuko knows they are only trying to talk to him because it’s the polite thing to do and it’s easier to be civil with him during the transition of power. It’s why he’s been ignoring them, he doesn’t want to be lulled in by the thought that maybe they will want him around after when he knows it’s not true.

One of the times he can’t avoid them is during the little celebration the Fire Nation hosts for the return of their thought to be dead prince. He’s obligated to attend and hang out with his uncle and act like everything is normal or people may suspect something is wrong and come up with crazed conspiracies.

When his cousin tries to chat with him his answers are short and curt. His cousin seems to be growing more and more frustrated but Zuko doesn’t care and just wants his cousin to leave him alone. After being dismissive to another attempt to start a conversation his cousin blows up “What is your problem!?” He yells out and suddenly everyone’s attention is on them but his cousin doesn’t seem to care. “Father and I have been trying to talk with you for weeks but you keep ignoring and brushing us off!” All of the feelings Zuko’s been bottling up inside boils over and he shouts “Maybe I don’t want to talk to you or uncle!” Lu Ten fires back “Why not!? It’s been five years since we saw each other last and you spent years thinking I was dead! Why wouldn't you want to talk!?” It’s all too much and Zuko yells out something that he shouldn’t and will regret later. “Maybe I wish you were!” he shouts out “You wish me dead!?” Lu Ten asks in shock “My life was better before you showed up again!” he shouts “Why? Is it because poor you didn’t get any love from your father you attached yourself to mine?” his cousin taunts

Before Zuko knows it he lunges for Lu Ten and they start wrestling with each other. “ENOUGH!” he hears his uncle yell out before he is pulled away from his cousin. His uncle looks at Lu Ten “Lu Ten, I expected better of you. You are an adult, you should not be antagonizing teenagers!” His uncle whips his head to face him. “And as for you, we need to talk. Now.” His uncle addresses Lu Ten once more “We will talk later after I talk with Zuko.” He sees his cousin nod as he is dragged away by his uncle.

Once they are in his room his uncle finally lets go of him. His uncle rests his hands on his shoulders and looks over him. He’s bracing himself for the hateful words that will be directed at him for wishing that Lu Ten was still dead and fighting him. “You know better to resort to violence in arguments Zuko.” his uncle says in a disappointed tone. Zuko sighs and looks down at the floor refusing to meet his uncle’s gaze. 

He stays silent as his uncle moves around his room and opens the door to ask one of the palace staff for something. “Go sit on your bed Zuko.” his uncle orders and Zuko complies. There is a knock at the door and his uncle answers before returning to Zuko with a tray of food. Zuko hasn’t realized just how hungry he actually is until he sees the food. “Zuko I want you to eat first, then we will talk.”

Zuko obliges and starts eating while his uncle waits patiently for him to finish. Once he is finished his uncle sets the tray aside and sits on the edge of his bed. He keeps looking down but his uncle grabs his chin and makes him look at him. “Zuko… I wish you came to me about your grievances instead of bottling them up and distancing yourself. It’s not a healthy coping mechanism and you know this.” Uncle starts. “If you had just been more open about your feelings all of this could be avoided.” “Why do you care!? You have your son back! You don’t need me anymore. I’m not just going to stick around when I know your just going to say you don’t want me around anymore.” he yells out.

His uncle’s face is a mix between sad and hurt. “Just because I have Lu Ten back in my life doesn’t mean I’m going to abandon you. You are my son as much as he is. I wanted to tell you earlier but you never gave me the chance.” “But you are having Lu Ten become Firelord…” Zuko says quietly “Now with Lu Ten back he can take his rightful place while I…” He can feel his uncle put his hands on his shoulders “Zuko listen to me, Lu Ten is only becoming Firelord because you are too young, you shouldn’t have to worry about a whole nation when you are just 17, Zuko. You were only on the throne because my bloody past made me ineligible to rule the nation towards peace.” His uncle says sincerely “You really mean that?” Zuko can’t help but be skeptical. “I do.”

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Lu Ten says leaning against the doorway with a smirk “What are you doing here Lu Ten? I thought I said we would talk after I talked with Zuko.” Lu Ten joins them standing beside Zuko “I wanted to apologize.” he tells his father and turns his attention to Zuko “I’m sorry I pestered you, I was just upset kept brushing me off. I shouldn’t have blown up at you or taunted you.” Zuko nods “I’m sorry I ignored you. I was just unsure of my place with you back and I was frustrated and jealous but that doesn’t excuse me from saying I wished you stayed dead and starting a fight.” He says. “I forgive you, little brother.” Lu Ten says happily “I’m not your little brother?” Zuko questions confused. Lu Ten’s smirks more “Oh but you- mghph.” Lu Ten is interrupted when Iroh suddenly puts his hand over his mouth preventing him from speaking. “I think it’s time we chat, Lu Ten.” Iroh says in a cheery voice pushing Lu Ten out of the room while Lu Ten glares daggers at his father. Zuko is just left very confused but shrugs it off.

**Author's Note:**

> Lu Ten is 100% ready to be Zuko's older brother. He's been thinking up embarrassing nicknames for his soon to be baby brother for months now.


End file.
